


Tommy and Wilbur are Brothers

by SappitusNappitus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Broken Bones, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Injury Recovery, Minecraft, Minecraft Mobs - Freeform, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Panic Attacks, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Seizures, Self-Hatred, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs a hug, Whump, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, tommyinnit whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappitusNappitus/pseuds/SappitusNappitus
Summary: Unconnected One Shots of TommyInnit and Wilbur Soot being brothers. (Sometimes including Phil and Techno)Requests- OPEN!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 44
Kudos: 899





	1. Creepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy decides he's prepared enough to go into the dark alone for the first time, but only to get injured along the way. Tommy knows he has to hide it so Wilbur doesn't get mad at him, but what will happen when Wilbur finds out?
> 
> AU- Minecraft Universe
> 
> TWs-  
> Light Mentions of Violence (Minecraft Mobs)  
> Panicking  
> Broken Bones  
> Hiding Injuries

Wilbur had always told Tommy it wasn't safe for young boys to go outside after dark, not because they could get lost but because there were horrible creatures out there that could really hurt them if they couldn't properly protect themselves. But Tommy knew he was strong enough and more than prepared to go out at night. 

This all stemmed from Phil mentioning they were running low on their beef supply, Tommy had offered to go and get some more since Techno was tired and Wilbur was busy and he didn't want to make Phil do everything himself, and it wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't almost sunset. 

"I'll be fine! You all know I've been training with Techno anyways! Nothing and come sneak up on me!" Tommy boasted, 

"I'm still uneasy about it, if anything does happen I'd rather you not come back bruised and bloodied," Phil spoke, techno hummed in agreement. 

"Aw, come one. The farm is like... 300 blocks away at most, I'll be back in less than 30 minutes and I'll keep my comms open so I can message someone if something does happen, which it won't." Tommy pleaded.

"I still don't like it. We can wait until morning to get more, we'll be fine." Wilbur said firmly.

"But we don't have enough for everyone to have breakfast." Tommy countered. 

"Then I can go without." Phil offered,

"No, we all deserve to eat and if anyone deserves to eat more out of all of us, it's you, Phil." Tommy stood, slung a sword across his shoulder, and started making his way towards the door. 

"No, sit back down. You're not going-" 

"You have to let me go out on my own eventually. I'm 16, Wilbur." Tommy huffed. 

"You know what? Fine, go out. If you get hurt don't come crawling back to me because I'll just say I told you so." Wilbur shrugged, loudly scooting his chair back and stomping up to his room. 

Tommy looked at the two other faces still left in the dining room, Techno was staring down at his plate and Phil was watching Tommy with an uneasy look, 

"Well, off you are then. Be back in 30 or I'm sending a search party and you'll be grounded." Phil offered lightheartedly. 

And with a small smile, Tommy was off to the farm. 

He did have to admit, being outside in the dark, _alone_ , for the first time was slightly off-putting, he found himself constantly checking over his shoulder and his eyes darted every which way and he jumped at every small sound he heard. He debated turning back but he didn't want to see the smug look on Wilbur's face when he saw that Tommy was too scared to stay out alone. He just had to man up and continue the short journey. He'd be fine, anyway. 

He had made it to the farm, collected the meat he needed, and was starting his journey back when he heard a slight hissing sound come from behind him, he paused for a second trying to think of what the sound might be when all of the sudden his heart dropped. 

_Creeper._

He spun around, sword at the ready, but he was too late. He barely even had enough time to make eye contact with the wretched creature before it exploded nearly at point-blank range, throwing him back several feet and sending him tumbling until he finally landed on his back. The force of the explosion ended up knocking the wind out of his lungs. He laid for a moment, gasping and coughing, desperately trying to catch his breath, when it dawned on him that if there was one mob, there were probably more nearby. The thought of having to deal with another creeper, or even a zombie or skeleton, was enough of a motivator to get him into a sitting position. As he pushed himself up, he noticed a searing hot pain shot up his wrist, and _holy shit_ did it hurt. Tommy let out a strangled noise, debating on pulling out his comm and having someone come help him, but he couldn't do that because that'd mean Wilbur was right and he wasn't ready to be this independent yet, and honestly, maybe he wasn't, but he didn't want his brothers knowing that. So he sucked it up, shoved his comm back into his pocket, picked up the sack of meat he had dropped, and made his way back to the house. 

As he reached the front door, he prayed that no one was inside, or that maybe everyone was asleep already, so he'd at least have some time to throw the meat somewhere and get to the bathroom to figure out how he would deal with his wrist. He happened to glance down to reassess the damage only to be met with a now purple and green, swelling mess. The sight made him want to gag. 

He slowly opened the door, sticking his head in to peek around, when he saw no one was around, he made his way into the kitchen, throwing the sack onto the table and placing his sword in its spot against the wall next to Wilbur's. He quietly slinked through the hallway and up the stairs to his shared bathroom with Wilbur and Techno. At the top of the stairs was a small landing that held a double-chest, mainly used for miscellaneous goods, while the rest of the upstairs was home to Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy, with the closest room to the stairs being Techno's, then Tommy's next to that, and Wilbur's across from Tommy's with a bathroom at the far end of the hall. He passed all of the doors as quietly as he could, with his wrist held protectively against his chest, and slipped into the bathroom. 

As the door clicked shut, Tommy let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He crouched to get under the sink and look for supplies to treat his wrist and the other more minor injuries that he had. He pulled out an ace wrap, some smaller adhesive bandages, and one of those "shake it yourself" icepack things. All he really has to do is wrap his wrist properly and then everything would be fine, right? Well... even if it was that simple Tommy wasn't sure how to properly wrap a broken bone in the first place. Maybe he could sneak over to Fundy's infirmary, it was less than 100 blocks away from the house and he could probably bribe Fundy and convince him not to say anything to anyone.

He stared down at the swelling wrist, trying to think of a way to treat it when the door suddenly burst open causing Tommy to nearly jump out of his skin and back a few feet. 

Oh, it was just Wilbur. 

Wait... it was _Wilbur._

Wilbur's attention had been completely down at his comm, probably texting back and forth with Niki or something, he glanced up slightly, only to do a double-take and notice someone else was in the bathroom before him. 

"Shit, sorry Tommy. I didn't know you were home yet-" He stopped suddenly as his gaze drifted to Tommy's wrist. 

"What the fuck is that?" Wilbur nearly yelled. 

"It's-it's nothing!" Tommy stuttered, putting his wrist out of view and behind his back.

Wilbur roughly pulled Tommy's elbow, pulling his arm back into view, Tommy flinched harshly as his wrist bumped his side, 

"Wilbur, please be-"

"Were you hiding this!?" Wilbur asked.

"That's-Well-No, not exactly-"

"You can't do that to yourself, Tommy! What if I hadn't come in and didn't notice? Do you know how bad this could've gotten?" Wilbur chastised. Tommy shrank in on himself for a second before remembering that Wilbur does this too. There have been many times were Wilbur has hidden something or at least the extent of it only for it to come back to bite him in the ass. Wilbur doesn't have to approve that Tommy tried to hide this, but he should at least understand. 

"You don't have any right to tell me that. You know damn well you do it too." Tommy said with newfound confidence. 

"That's different. You-" Will faltered slightly.

"Is it really that different, Wilbur? Is it?" Wilbur quieted at Tommy's response, trying to think of something to come back with, but he couldn't so the older just stood there, mouth slightly agape and fuming, "It's not different at all and you know it." Tommy spat, tears threatening to spill. Wilbur felt any and all anger he had disperse immediately when he saw Tommy's façade start to crack. He knew it would be better to de-escalate the situation now rather than later, after a panic attack.

"Okay, you're right, that is something I need to work on, and I understand why you did it, but I really wish you would've felt like you could come to me, or even Techno or Phil." Wilbur said as he wiped some of Tommy's stray tears with the pad of his thumb, "Do you think you can sit?" Tommy nodded at Wilbur's words and the two slowly made there was to the cold, tiled floor.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Wilbur asked softly, holding Tommy's good hand in his own. the last of Tommy's façade crumbled and the boy dissolved into sobs the wracked his thin frame

"I wasn't paying enough attention. It was behind me, the creeper. I didn't turn around in time. God Will, I was so scared." Tommy spoke through hiccups. 

Wilbur pulled the younger into a hug, one which Tommy gratefully accepted and leaned into. 

"You are one of the bravest people I know, did you know that Tommy?" Wilbur spoke, with his chin placed on top of Tommy's head, "I am so proud to call you my brother." Wilbur then pulled away, but not before pressing a kiss into Tommy's tangled golden locks. 

"How about we head over to Fundy's and get this sorted out, yeah? I'll stay with you the whole time." Wilbur suggested, Tommy nodded, and Wilbur helped him up and lead him out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Phil was sorting through the meat that Tommy had brought home. Upon hearing the footsteps he smiled and turned, ready to thank the boy, but his smile dropped at the sight of Tommy. Tommy's discolored and swollen wristed was placed protectively against his chest, his eyes were still red and puffy from what was probably crying, and tear tracks were still drying on his cheeks. 

Phil opened his mouth to speak but was met with a firm shake of the head from Wilbur and a look that said _'we'll talk about it later.'_ Phil respected that and gave a quick nod towards the pair before turning back to his work. 

As Tommy and Wilbur walked to the infirmary, Tommy kept his face pressed into Wilbur almost as if he was afraid to look up, logically he knew mobs wouldn't spawn on the lit trail but he was still nervous and shaken from the encounter that he decided it'd just be better for Wilbur to lead the way. Wilbur knocked on the door of Fundy's house, the door was opened a couple of seconds later. 

"Wilbur, why're you here so late- Oh, Tommy... what happened?" Fundy asked as he ushered the two boys inside. 

"Creeper," Wilbur answered for Tommy, Fundy replied with one concise nod and immediately started getting to work,

"I'll be right back, I just need to grab some supplies," Fundy stated. 

"Tommy," Wilbur started, "I really need you to promise me something."

"Depends on what it is," Tommy said lightheartedly, but he already knew what Wilbur was going to ask. 

"Please don't do that again. Please don't hide things from us, even if you just come to Fundy. You don't have to be alone."

"Only if you promise the same." Tommy countered, 

"You know what, deal." Wilbur smiled, shaking Tommy's good hand. 

Fundy came back in soon after, Wilbur let him work already decided that when he was done, he and Tommy would head home and he'd put Tommy to bed, then tell Techno and Phil what happened and the three of them could have a talk with Tommy in the morning, but until then all that mattered was that Tommy was safe. 


	2. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Could you do one where the hate finally gets to Tommy on a live stream and he gets really upset and his friends have to comfort him?
> 
> AU- IRL
> 
> TWs-   
> Anxiety  
> Self hatred  
> Vivid thoughts of Self-Harm

_4:32 am._

Red digital numbers flickered on the alarm clock that sat next to his bed. Tommy knew this wasn't the optimal time to stream but he absolutely couldn't sleep. He had been scrolling through comments on his newest YouTube video, and most of them weren't too pleasant. He knew that becoming an online personality meant he'd have people that would be very critical of every move he makes or just not like him and be very vocal about it, but this just seemed excessive and it was starting to get to him. 

_Honestly he's so annoying, idk how people can actually watch him._

_If my kid acted like that I'd put them up for adoption tbh_

_Everyone subscribing to him is honestly just pitying him... the real world isn't that kind and he has no real talent_

_holy shit how can someone be this annoying??_

_Why is he soooo awkward... yikes_

_Unfunny and ugly... I feel sorry for his "friends" for having to deal with him._

_god he's such a douche to Tubbo._

The list went on, but Tommy stopped reading. He felt sick to his stomach, his eyes were starting to burn, and his skin was crawling with self hatred. Was he really _that_ annoying? He got that specific insult more than any others so he had kind of become accustomed to it and never really let it hurt, but it just seemed to be hitting too close to home today. He felt as though his day was already crushed and it wasn't even 5:00 am yet. He just needed something to boost his mood. 

Maybe he should stream. Chat was always there for him, he didn't even need to say he was upset, they would just always support him. 

Tommy started up his stream, deciding he would play some among us by himself on random public servers. As he started, he didn't say anything right away. His viewer count was lower than normal, but that was expected with such a weird time. He glanced at chat and saw a few questions marks, a few _"NOOOOOO I HAVE SCHOOL IN A FEW HOURSS D:"_ a few _"it's 5 am???"_ He felt a small smile creep across his face as he watched the messages fly by. 

"Hey chat, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd just stream. This one'll probably be pretty short and chill, I'm just going to be playing some among on public servers and chatting with you guys." Tommy said, kind of quietly in order to not disturb his parents. He already had the game loaded up, so he switched scenes and started the game play, frequently glancing back at chat, and that's when the hate comments. 

_Not even saying anything and he's still being annoying af._

_notice the viewer count? i wonder why...._

_the newest video was honestly kinda cringe_

_why do you look so bad? u good man?_

_change ur newest vid to unlisted so we don't have to see shit like that_

_Chat being kinda WeirdChamp rn_

_chat wtf????_

_why do u try so hard to be relatable?_

_please just end stream._

And that was Tommy's breaking point. 

"You know what. I can't do this, I'm done." Tommy mumbled and his voice cracked, he didn't even take another glance at the chat before ending stream, he did go into the offline chat though, the messages there were definitely better than the ones he saw when he was live,

_is tommy good?_

_yo wtf was that chat_

_he didn't deserve that, that was really uncalled for_

_I honestly liked the newest video._

Tommy sighed and closed the tab. He flopped face first onto his bed, laying there for a few seconds before tossing and turning, realizing he most likely wouldn't be able to sleep, so it was no use trying anyway. He could feel the anger and resent more building up in his chest, he didn't know if it was towards the people who commented or towards himself, but he knew he was feeling it. He knew the clip of him being upset and ending stream was already on twitter and he'd go back to everyone spamming if he was okay and texts from his friends and everything would just be overwhelming.

He walked over to his mirror and looked at himself. He looked horrible. His skin was pale and clammy, his eyes had dark bags underneath them, and his hair was disheveled and sticking every which way. _'_ _Look at you-_ _'_ He thought. _'you're not good enough and everyone knows it.'_

Tommy could feel his chest grow tighter and his fingers itched for something that he wasn't quite sure of yet. He wanted to punch something or kick something, he wanted to scream and cry, but he couldn't do that if his parents were trying to sleep just one room over. He'd definitely wake them up and he'd definitely get in trouble. He looked around for some outlet that might help him release some of his emotions, and that's when he saw it. Next to his bookbag was his pencil pouch and the pencil pouch had fallen over and spilled across the floor. Laying almost directly in the middle of it was a pencil sharpener. 

He had heard of people cutting themselves and he knew it was bad, that there were better ways to handle his emotions, but he had also seen how it relieved tension and was an outlet for peoples' emotions, a horribly morbid outlet, but an outlet nonetheless. 

He walked over to the pencil sharpener and stepped on it, his stomach twisted as he heard the plastic crack and snap, was he really about to do this? He moved his foot and looked at the now broken plastic that surrounded a single razor blade. He pursed his lips as he bent down and picked it up, he was going to do this, he was going to feel something, and he was going to be okay. He sat at the end of his bed and pressed the razor into the skin of his forearm but he never pressed hard enough for it to actually pierce the skin, all he had to do was just drag it one way or the other and he'd feel better, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He put the blade back onto the nightstand under the mirror. Tommy felt his fists clench and unclench as he tried to stop himself from panicking. He really couldn't do anything right, could he? he couldn't make videos, he couldn't stream, and he couldn't even cut himself. And finally, for the first time in the whole night, tears leaked out of his eyes and down his cheeks, he held his pillow tightly to himself as his body was wracked with silent sobs.

Eventually, Tommy stopped crying and his whole body felt numb, he never got back up to get the razor but he also never threw it away. He rolled over and looked at the flashing red lights on the alarm clock next to his bed,

_6:40 am._

He had to be getting ready for school soon. Maybe, he could tell his mom he didn't feel well enough to go to school, he definitely didn't look too good and he did have a splitting headache so technically he wasn't lying. She'd probably believe him, anyway.

He walked down the stairs to see his mom packing her lunch for work in the kitchen. Tommy's socked feet softly padded against the wooded floor as the made his way over to her.

"Hey mum, I really don't think I can go to school today. I feel like shit."

She turned and studied his face for a moment, once she had decided he probably wasn't lying she put the back of her hand on his forehead, 

"Well, you do feel a little warm. Take the day off, if you aren't feeling better by tomorrow I'll take you to the doctors." She said turning him and sending him back up the stairs, "I better not find you streaming during school hours though." She warned, Tommy barely nodded as he headed back up to his room. He closed his curtains so the morning sunlight didn't shine through his window as brightly and sat at his desk to do some work that he already knew about, he had one take home assignment for physics and one essay to start. 

After about an hour of working, he felt his eyes drifting back to the dresser where the blade sat. Neither of his parents were home so they'd have no way of knowing unless he told them or showed them. He walked over the the dresser and picked up the blade.

As he twisted the blade between his fingers, watching it glint mesmerizingly in the low lighting of his room, he heard his phone ding behind him, the sudden sound made him jump and drop the blade. He sighed as it hit his carpeted floor. but he couldn't find the motivation to bend down and pick it up right now. Tommy turned back to look towards his phone and the back to the blade on the ground. This wasn't normal. He couldn't do this, he wouldn't be able to stand himself if he knew he had the opportunities to reach out for help and didn't, he made his way towards his desk, he glanced at his phone screen which was now illuminating the room, he saw he had a message.

It was from Wilbur. 

_Hey Tommy, are you alright? I saw a clip from your stream this morning, it's totally understandable if you're busy or at school or something, but a lot of people are worried about you, including me. I care about you a lot, text me back if you see this._

Tommy choked up at the text. His eyes wandered away from his phone screen as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. He had gotten texts and messages from so many different people. Toby had texted him 6 times, Phil had messaged him on discord, Jschlatt had texted him, and even Dream had sent him a text about how he'd be there to listen if Tommy needed to talk about anything, so why did Wilbur's text affect him so much? Well, Wilbur was an older brother figure to him, but that didn't matter and he just needed to text Wilbur back.

_you free to call rn?_

Wilbur's response was almost instantaneous, 

_Course, discord?_

Tommy knew Wilbur could see that he had read the message and the longer he put it off the worse he'd feel. His fingers trembled as he opened discord on his computer, he hovered over Wilbur's call button for a second before taking a deep breath and pressing it. 

The call only rang twice before Wilbur picked up.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?"

"Uh... Not much." Tommy replied back, quietly.

"So, I saw the clip, I saw the chat. I'm here if you want to talk about it or we could play a game if you'd like the distraction instead." Wilbur offered. 

Tommy pondered his options before deciding not to put this off any longer, he had to get help or at least let someone know before this became something he couldn't control.

"Can we talk? I just need to get some things off my chest I think." Tommy said with a strained voice, he didn't like having to ask for help, but hopefully Wilbur would understand.

"Of course, Toms, I'll always be here for you."

Tommy took another deep breath, "It's getting really bad, Will." His voice cracked, "I'm really scared. The hates getting bad and I'm letting it get to me, I want to hurt myself and I know I need help but I just don't know what to do." He rambled.

Wilbur stayed quiet for a while and the silence was eating away at Tommy, "You know what, I'm really sorry that I brought that up. I shouldn't have-" 

"Tommy, I am so proud of you for having the courage to say something before this turned into something way out of control." Wilbur interrupted, "But you have to tell your parents. They need to know that you're feeling like this so you can get the proper help you need."

"What if I'm scared?" Tommy asked,

"That's completely normal. You don't have to tell them right now if you don't feel comfortable, but please promise me if you feel like you're going to hurt yourself you'll go to someone, you can always call me or message me, I'm sure Toby would be willing to listen too and Phil will always have great advice. Friends are a good temporary solution, but they can't be a permanent solution." Wilbur spoke softly, Tommy nodded then remembered that Wilbur couldn't see him. 

"Yeah, I'll tell 'em soon, just not right now." 

"Are you safe right now, though? Is there anything around you that you could hurt yourself with?" Wilbur asked. Tommy's eyes shot to the pencil sharpener blade that was laying on the floor.

"Uh-yeah, yeah there is." Tommy stuttered out. 

"Have you done anything with it yet?" Wilbur questioned, his voice was steady and it was so grounding to listen to, Tommy just wanted to listen to it for the rest of the day. 

"Tommy? Are you still there? It's okay if you have, I'll help you treat it if you need."

Tommy realized he had been quiet for a while, cursing internally he hoped he didn't scare Wilbur or seem like he was being dramatic, "Sorry, sorry I was just- No, I haven't done anything with it, only thought about it." Tommy responded, finally.

"Dump out everything in your bin, and put it in the bottom then cover it back up." Wilbur stated. Tommy really didn't want to do that, half because he didn't want the mess and half because it would take away the option, and it was scarily reassuring to feel as if the option was there, but he had to do it. If it wasn't for himself, then it was for Wilbur. Wilbur listen to the shuffling as Tommy dumped his bin out onto his floor, he cringed slightly when he heard the ding of metal against metal. It torn him apart to know Tommy was feeling like this, but he couldn't g back and change the past, all he could do is try to make the future easier.

"Alright, it's gone."

Wilbur hummed in approval, and the pair sat silently together for a moment, 

"I think I need to take a break from all of this, just for a little while." Tommy admitted, he didn't want to think about taking a break but he knew that he couldn't mentally handle making content that he was proud of right now.

"That's understandable. I think you should make a tweet or something saying you're taking break and letting people know you're okay, I'm sure everyone will understand." Wilbur said. 

Tommy agreed and opened twitter to start typing a tweet, 

_hey everyone, I thought I'd let you all know that I am okay, but I will be taking a break. I really hope you understand and I'm really grateful for everyone who reached out to me and to all of my fans for sending me such kind messages, but I'd appreciate if you didn't spread the clip. Thank you and I'll see you later._

He couldn't send it yet, he wanted to text the friends that reached out to him and let them know he was alright, personally, so he saved the tweet to his drafts.

"You're not annoying Tommy, I just wanted to say that, and I really value our friendship." As Wilbur spoke, Tommy felt his eyes well up with tears again. 

"Thank you Wilbur." 

"Are you feeling any better? I could let you go and have some time to yourself if needed." Wilbur offered,

"Could-could you stay a bit longer?" Tommy blurted out, not even realizing he said anything until after the words left his mouth, "Absolutely, Tommy. How about we play some Minecraft?"


End file.
